


Proud of You

by whattheships



Category: Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Different languages, Everyone becomes friends again and it turned out well AU, Multi, cute cuddles, hopping on the the band wagon, more like bounding leap onto the band wagon, other stuffs, such a good vid, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whattheships/pseuds/whattheships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While trying to solve a mystery, Arthur impresses Lewis and Vivi. The human and the skeleton ghost are extremely intrigued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud of You

**Author's Note:**

> This has different languages in it. Words that are bold and italic are translations of the words and phrases. Google translate was used because no I do not speak five languages!

The gang of Mystery Skulls was in Colorado investigating the “Chupacabra of Cortez”. So far all they had found was dead goats and no explanations. The folks of the small town were in near uproar, fearing that humans were going to be next when all the goats were dead. The gang decided to take a small breather to back up and look at the whole picture after they had all had some good food and good rest. Even though Lewis didn’t have to eat or sleep, what with being dead and all.

 

 

The gang had decided to split up for a bit. Vivi and Lewis were in charge of going to the library to see some of the town records while Arthur and Mystery went to go fetch some lunch. Vivi and Lewis came out about fifteen minutes later completely empty handed.

 

“Absolutely nothing… I don’t get it. People pay us to find out what’s going wrong but we’re not allowed to check any of the records, we can’t even look for them!” Vivi complained.

 

“I know Vivi. We can’t do anything about it though. If the mayor says no, the answer is no,” Lewis said grudgingly.

 

The two stopped as a little boy came running up to them.

 

“¿Has visto a mi mamá? **_(Have you seen my mom?)_** ” he said to them in Spanish.

 

Vivi and Lewis blinked at each other. Lewis shrugged.

 

“Mama is mom or mother, mi is my… uh…” Vivi tried to supply

 

The two turned as Arthur shouted behind them, coming up to them with Mystery trotting behind. The blond looked between their confused, worried faces.

 

“What’s up guys?” he asked them.

 

“It’s this boy. He’s trying to ask us something. But he’s speaking Spanish so we can’t understand him,” Vivi informed.

 

Arthur made an ‘oh’ noise and walked around them, kneeling in front of the boy.

 

“¿Qué pasa ahora? **_(What’s wrong now?)_** ” He asked.

 

Vivi and Lewis jolted at the fluent Spanish flowing from Arthur’s lips.

 

“No puedo encontrar a mi mamá. ¿La has visto? **_(I can’t find my mom. Have you seen her?)_** ” the boy asked with wide, frightened eyes.

 

“¿Es su nombre María? **_(Is her name Maria?)_** "

 

“¡Sí! **(Yes!)** ”

 

“Ella es hacia abajo por el río entonces. **_(She’s down by the river then)_** ”

 

The boy’s eyes lit up, “Gracias! Yo estaba segura de que fue comido por el Chupacabra! **_(Thank you! I was sure she was eaten by the Chupacabra!)_** ”

 

“De nada. **_(You’re welcome)_** ” Arthur said with a nod.

 

Arthur stood to full height as the boy took off in the direction of the river. Arthur smiled after him before turning to his friends. He blinked at his two friends’ gaping mouths.

 

“… What?” he asked.

 

“Where… The hell… did you learn to speak Spanish?” Lewis asked.

 

“… Middle school.”

 

“Seriously!?” Vivi asked.

 

“Yeah,” he rubs the back of his head shyly, “Turns out I’m really good with linguistics and grammar of other languages. When my folks figured that out they enrolled me in any language class they could.”

 

“You’re kidding?” she asked.

 

“Nope. I know a total of five languages besides English!”

 

“WHAT!?” They both shouted.

 

Mystery just sniggered up at the human and the skeleton ghost.

 

“Yeah! Japanese, Spanish, German, Italian and French! I’m in the process of learning Swedish right now.”

 

“Why did you never tell us this?” Lewis asked.

 

“You never asked. That’s the only reason I can think of,” Arthur shrugged.

 

He turned and headed off towards the van. The others followed closely. They watched as Arthur climbed into the back of the van, collapsing onto the blow up mattress they kept in the back when hotels were too expensive to stay in for a week in a row. Vivi decided to climb into the front seats and sprawl over the back, not wanting to lay down yet. Lewis joined Arthur in the back, choosing to sit cross legged beside the blond boy instead of lying down however. Mystery just flopped down beside Arthur.

 

“Did you not tell us because you were ashamed?” Vivi suddenly asked.

 

Arthur sprang into a sitting position, “What? No of course not! I just forgot that’s all.”

 

“Alright settle down Arthur,” Lewis chuckled.

 

The blond sank back down into the mattress with a soft grumble.

 

“Will you talk to us in another language?” the ghost suddenly asked.

 

“Do you want me to?”

 

“Yes!” Vivi automatically replied.

 

“Alright,” Arthur said, snuggling into Mystery’s fur, “What should I say?”

 

“Uh…” Vivi looked down and thought for a moment, “Say ‘ ** _I like sandwiches_** ’ in German!”

 

“Ich mag Sandwiches.”

 

Vivi shivered at the tones rolling off his tongue and giggled.

 

“Okay, okay! Now say ‘ ** _what is this? I don’t even_** ’ in French!” Lewis asked next.

 

“Qu'est-ce que ce est? Je ne sais pas encore.”

 

Lewis bit his human persona’s lip. Language of love? More like ‘language of sexy as hell’.

 

“Oh, oh! Say ‘ ** _I love you_** ’! Say ‘ ** _I love you_** ’!” Vivi chimed in, bouncing slightly.

 

Arthur blinked up at her, “In which language?”

 

“All of them!”

 

“Alright. Te amo. Ich liebe dich. Je te’aime. Ti amo. And uh… um…”

 

“Um…?”

 

“I-I’m thinking give me a moment!” Arthur blushed brightly.

 

Lewis and Vivi chuckled at his expense. The blond tried his hardest to remember what ‘I love you’ was in Japanese. He was stuttering and stammering up a storm, poor dear looked like his head was about to explode from how hard he was thinking.

 

“It’s okay if you don’t remember Arthur,” Vivi said soothingly.

 

“No! No! I do!” he insisted valiantly, “It’s uh… uhm… gah I know this!”

 

“Arthur! It’s okay! Calm down!” Vivi tried again.

 

“I know it! I do! I’m good at this! I swear!”

 

Arthur’s hands were raking through his hair, sweat was starting to bead on his forehead. He was mumbling to himself.

 

“I’m not useless… I know this… I know it…” he was saying.

 

It was like a mantra. Lewis and Vivi both watched with extreme concern as their lover started completely falling apart at the seams.     

 

“Arthur,” Lewis tried, “Calm down, it’s okay.”

 

 

“But I know this Lew! I do!” he looked to be in near tears, “I want to impress you guys… I want you guys to be proud of me!”

 

“Oh Arthur we are proud of you!” Vivi said.

 

“Yeah so proud of you,” Lewis agreed.

 

Arthur sniffled and reached up to rub his eyes with his good hand, “you are?”

 

“Of course we are,” Lewis said, pulling him into a hug.

 

Arthur buried his face into Lewis’ shoulder. A soft pap was heard behind them. Vivi’s warmth appeared at his back. He sent a smile back to the blunette.

 

“Thanks guys.”

 

“Don’t you ever think we’re not proud of you again! Okay you doofus?” she said.

 

“Okay.”

And the three cuddled in the back of the van for several hours, with Mystery watching over them.


End file.
